Belle R. Ikana
Character *title = Belle Rauru Ikana *Romaji = ベルラウルイカーナ *Lit = Beru Rauru Ikāna *first game = [[The Heroton Group The After Years: Quarantine]] *games = *media = *realcreator = [[Eloy A. Rosario (Person)|Eloy A. Rosairo]] *artist = [[Eloy A. Rosario (Person)|Eloy A. Rosario]] *voiceactor = Mela Lee *japanactor = Ikue Ohtani *nickname = "Legendary Super Terian", "Beta" *Type = Somebody *Race = Terian (Legendary) *Hair color = Blonde & Brunette *skin color = pale *gender = Female *eye color = Blue, Blue with X-Shaped Pupils and Red Outlines (Super Form) *attire = *height = 5' 5", 6' (Super Form) *weight = Unknown *birthplace = Ikana Kingdom, Planet Teria *hobbies = *family = [[Link Izayoi]] (Ansestor/Related by Curse), [[Ivan Ikana]] (Father), [[Celica Anju]] (Mother, deceased), [[Digi]] (Adoptive Mother), [[Ravio Zatoichi]] (Adoptive Brother), [[Future Belle R. Ikana]] (Twilight Universe Counterpart), [[Tseichi Ikana]] (Half-Brother) *Date of Birth = Unknown, 2019 *age = 20 *alignment = Good, Evil (As a Legendary Super Terian) *Arcana = [[Fool Arcana|Fool]] *Persona Belle Rauru Ikana is the only heir to the Ikana Family, as well as the latest of the Legendary Super Terians who appear every 400 years. Appearance Belle is a pale-skinned Terian with Blue eyes and Blonde and Brunette hair that is tied up in a pony tail (The Hair Color being a Trait of the Legendary Terians). As an adult, Belle has a very Slender body frame, though she has great upper body strength despite this. She wears a Headband like crown with a blue jewel that her father, [[Ivan Ikana|King Ikana]], uses to restrain her from transforming into the Legendary Super Terian, as well as suppress her original personality. In addition to the crown, Belle wears a White and pink tunic designed by her [[Digi|Foster mother]], she also wears numerous armor parts on her forearms and her shoulders, though they later break off upon transforming into a Legendary Super Terian. After her Crown is destroyed, and her original personality kicks in, Belle's hair spikes up dramatically unpon Transforming, and her bangs take the shape of horns. As a [[Legendary Super Terian]], Belle's hair retains the golden color from the regular Super form while gaining a faint green tint. In addition, Belle's muscles become engorged and her height increases by several feet. Her Pupils also take the shape of an X and the outlines of her irises become red. Appearences *''[[The Heroton Group The After Years: Quarantine]]'' - Protagonist/Main Character *''[[The Heroton Group: The After Years]]'' - Ultimate Boss (As ''Beta'') *''[[The Heroton Group: The After Years II]]'' - NPC (Though her [[Future Belle R. Ikana|Alternate Universe Self]] serves as an Major Antagonist) Personality When first seen, as well as a majority of her time as the Protagonist of [[The Heroton Group The After Years: Quarantine]], Belle is seen as a rather docile and dopey-looking. While usually portrayed as lazy, she does have an great care for her family and friends, as well as being an excellent commander, being able to control multiple Heartless from sheer willpower alone. However, This is only the personality she adapted from years of being restrained by the Crown on her head. Belle's True Personality is far more Malevolent, as she revels in battle and destruction. Belle was born with Blonde and Brunette hair, forever marking her as the newest Legendary Terian. As a child, she already had dangerously great power, something which made her more frenzied and maniacal that worsened as she grew older; essentially, the power she was born with, as well as the traumatic events of her birth, made her go mad. In an effort to control her erratic behavior, King Ikana used a device to subdue Belle's temperament, the Crown she wears on her head, and because of this, she became a normal girl, and stayed that way up until she became 20 years old. Unfortunately, When King Ikana's control device breaks, Belle's evil nature becomes dominant. She rares for a good fight from opponent & loves to destroy things, as shown by his wanton destruction of Forests of Teria. She also claims that if no one has the will to fight her, she will destroy the planet, showcasing her want for a fight. When fully transformed as a Legendary Super Terian, Belle seems to acknowledge her malevolence; Vaati constantly calls her insulting names such as "She-Devil" and "Monster", To which Belle Takes as complements. It is suggestive of that even though Belle was driven mad with her birth-given power and the circumstances of her birth, Belle has some sanity of said madness; this may make her a tragic character. Despite the maniacal appearance, Belle has also shown some intelligence while as a Legendary Super Terian, as she is still able to Control Heartless just as she was when she was insane, as well as talk normally and even have deep conversations with whoever she encounters. Eventually, however, he Sanity completely fades, and she becomes nothing but a mindless Monster, only able to speak very short sentences, but mostly yelling and grunting. Belle's most defining trait is her love, and later intense hatred for her Foster Brother, [[Ravio Zatoichi]]. Her Feelings were never returned, and after Transforming and discovering Ravio had been Engaged to their Friend, [[Yui Melendez|Yui]], as well as well as discovering Ravio had [[Kaei Zatoichi|a Twin Sister]], It made him the prime Target for her Rampage. While under mind-control from Vaati, and later when her insanity has set in, she often shouts Ravio's, in an exclamatory way. History Abilities Weaknesses Relationships Friends/allies Rivals Enemies Trivia Gallery Theme Songs